


A Goode Experience

by BarnowlNiza



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza
Summary: Chiron has chosen year round campers to go to mortal school. Most have them went through elementary but have no idea what is in store for them in high school! There they meet people like them, and they are all trying to keep their secretLittle Key to StuffCBH: Camp Half-BloodGH: Goode HighPA: Percy's ApartmentAA: Annabeth's Apartment(I think that is all, but I will add more if needed)Disclaimer- All original characters belong to Rick Riordan





	1. Chapter 1

Travis Stoll POV (CHB)

Chiron pounded his hoof against the fire-blackened stones. "Attention campers!" He started, looking out into the crowd, "It has come to my attention, that some of the year-rounders are extremely undereducated when it comes to regular mortal education" Chiron paused, "Therefore I have assigned all the year-rounders who feel it safe to leave camp, to groups. Once the groups get together, ONE person will come up and draw a school from the quiver. The schools are all somewhat close in case of an emergency." Chiron rummaged for something inside his saddlebag.

I turned to my older brother, Connor Stoll. I'm Travis Stoll by the way. We are both sons of Hermes. While I and Connor are NOT twins, everyone calls us twins so I don't really care anymore. "Sweet! I bet we are in the same group!" I told him. We are always in the same group for everything.

"I will now read off the groups! All of the groups will have ten kids or less in them. There are three groups. If you have any problem with leaving camp, you may talk to me later." Chiron said, pulling a scroll out of his saddlebag. "The first group consists of Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Thalia Grace and her brother Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Katie Gardner. Can those people please get together while I list the other groups."

Connor and I, immediately went over to Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Leo, since they were the biggest grouping of people in the group. The rest of the group followed our lead. "Cowards" Connor muttered

"I agree completely," A voice said out of the shadows. I quickly turned around and saw that Nico had shadow traveled right behind me.

"Why!" I asked, "why did you have to appear right behind me! Why didn't you just walk!"

"I was too far away. Also, I need to practice. I don't pass out as often anymore. I can manage three or four jumps before I pass out." Nico replied.

"Hi, guys!" Rachel exclaimed walking over. "Wonder what school we will be going to?"

"Aren't you going to a finishing school already Rachel?" Thalia asked

"Not anymore!" Rachel said happily, "Chiron convinced my dad to let me go to the school I want to go to."

"Group one! Who will pick the school!" Chiron called over. Stupid me! I hadn't realized that Chiron was calling out the rest of the groups.

"I'll do it!" Piper called, with a lot more confidence than I could have ever mustered. She walked up to the quiver and reached her hand in.

Rachel leaned over to Nico and whispered something in his ear. Probably telling him the school that we are going to. I always forget that Rachel is the not a demigod, but the Oracle of Delphi, and she can see the future. I focused my attention on Piper. She had just pulled her hand out of the quiver and was just about to read the name. "The school we are going to is," She paused. Her eyes widened, "Goode High School!"

"Lucky!" A camper in the back shouted. "That's where Percy goes to school!"

"Ah yes, I forgot about that fact" Jason whispered to Leo.

"Now that group one has their school, I will send them off to pack after I make this one announcement. Mr. Blofis, that is Percy's stepfather, has convinced the principal to hire a couple of gods, and goddesses, unknowingly of course. This is to keep monsters from attacking. It will be made sure that you all have the same schedule, and have gods as the teachers. Now go!"

 

Leo Valdez POV (CHB)

I sprinted back to my cabin to pack. I vaguely knew that my hair was on fire, but at the moment I didn't care. He threw together a duffel bag with a bunch of different clothes, some stuff to tinker with, and a couple of deadly weapons.

Out of breath, I walked out of the cabin, unsure of where to go. Looking around I saw most of my group hanging around the Zeus cabin.

"Hey guys!" said Leo, walking over to his group, "Any idea on where we will be staying for the school year?"

"I heard Annabeth had an apartment near the school, seeing as she transferred. She might have some extra space" replied Thaila

"And how exactly do you suggest we ask? None of us have a phone." Will asked

"We go up to her door and hope she is home!" I replied with a grin

"And if she isn't?"

"Then Travis and Conner here can pick the lock, and wait for her to get home!"

**Travis Stoll POV (CHB)**

Chiron pounded his hoof against the fire-blackened stones. "Attention campers!" He started, looking out into the crowd, "It has come to my attention, that some of the year-rounders are extremely undereducated when it comes to regular mortal education" Chiron paused, "Therefore I have assigned all the year-rounders who feel it safe to leave camp, to groups. Once the groups get together, ONE person will come up and draw a school from the quiver. The schools are all somewhat close in case of an emergency." Chiron rummaged for something inside his saddlebag.

I turned to my older brother, Connor Stoll. I'm Travis Stoll by the way. We are both sons of Hermes. While I and Connor are NOT twins, everyone calls us twins so I don't really care anymore. "Sweet! I bet we are in the same group!" I told him. We are always in the same group for everything.

"I will now read off the groups! All of the groups will have ten kids or less in them. There are three groups. If you have any problem with leaving camp, you may talk to me later." Chiron said, pulling a scroll out of his saddlebag. "The first group consists of Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Thalia Grace and her brother Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Katie Gardner. Can those people please get together while I list the other groups."

Connor and I, immediately went over to Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Leo, since they were the biggest grouping of people in the group. The rest of the group followed our lead. "Cowards" Connor muttered

"I agree completely," A voice said out of the shadows. I quickly turned around and saw that Nico had shadow traveled right behind me.

"Why!" I asked, "why did you have to appear right behind me! Why didn't you just walk!"

"I was too far away. Also, I need to practice. I don't pass out as often anymore. I can manage three or four jumps before I pass out." Nico replied.

"Hi, guys!" Rachel exclaimed walking over. "Wonder what school we will be going to?"

"Aren't you going to a finishing school already Rachel?" Thalia asked

"Not anymore!" Rachel said happily, "Chiron convinced my dad to let me go to the school I want to go to."

"Group one! Who will pick the school!" Chiron called over. Stupid me! I hadn't realized that Chiron was calling out the rest of the groups.

"I'll do it!" Piper called, with a lot more confidence than I could have ever mustered. She walked up to the quiver and reached her hand in.

Rachel leaned over to Nico and whispered something in his ear. Probably telling him the school that we are going to. I always forget that Rachel is the not a demigod, but the Oracle of Delphi, and she can see the future. I focused my attention on Piper. She had just pulled her hand out of the quiver and was just about to read the name. "The school we are going to is," She paused. Her eyes widened, "Goode High School!"

"Lucky!" A camper in the back shouted. "That's where Percy goes to school!"

"Ah yes, I forgot about that fact" Jason whispered to Leo.

"Now that group one has their school, I will send them off to pack after I make this one announcement. Mr. Blofis, that is Percy's stepfather, has convinced the principal to hire a couple of gods, and goddesses, unknowingly of course. This is to keep monsters from attacking. It will be made sure that you all have the same schedule, and have gods as the teachers. Now go!"

 

**Leo Valdez POV (CHB)**

I sprinted back to my cabin to pack. I vaguely knew that my hair was on fire, but at the moment I didn't care. He threw together a duffel bag with a bunch of different clothes, some stuff to tinker with, and a couple of deadly weapons. 

Out of breath, I walked out of the cabin, unsure of where to go. Looking around I saw most of my group hanging around the Zeus cabin.

"Hey guys!" said Leo, walking over to his group, "Any idea on where we will be staying for the school year?"

"I heard Annabeth had an apartment near the school, seeing as she transferred. She might have some extra space" replied Thaila

"And how exactly do you suggest we ask? None of us have a phone." Will asked

"We go up to her door and hope she is home!" I replied with a grin

"And if she isn't?"

"Then Travis and Conner here can pick the lock, and wait for her to get home!"

 


	2. Breaking in (At least, trying to)

Nico Di Angelo's POV (CBH)

After Chiron dismissed us, I calmly walked back to my cabin to pack, unlike a certain son of Hephaestus that I could mention *cough*Leo*cough*. I grabbed my duffel bag that already had most of the stuff I would be needing, (it is always good to always have packed a travel bag on hand you never know when you could be sent on your next dangerous quest for the gods!). I grabbed a couple of extra things, then I shadow-traveled in front of the Zeus cabin figuring that everyone would meet there because it is the most convenient place to meet, considering that there are now cabins everywhere.

 

Annabeth Chase's POV (AA)

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my apartment door. It was probably my friends from camp. I dragged myself out of bed and started going through my morning routine. I first showered, got dressed and brushed my hair. Then I made my bed like the responsible person I am. By the time I had finished all that it had been about ten minutes. When I went to answer the door, I heard some very familiar voices outside.

"It's been ten minutes, should we just pick the lock?" said a voice that I recognized as Travis Stoll's.

"Yeah, I mean, we probably look like idiots for standing out here so long" replied his brother.

"Are you sure this is the right address? We don't want to barge in on someone who we don't know." I heard Piper say

"I'm positive. I double and triple checked it with Chiron" I heard Thalia confirm.

"Okay! Okay! Let's just pick the lock already" Travis interrupted anxiously. I heard someone rummaging around, then a sigh, "So... Does anyone have a bobby pin?" I imagined Travis rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

I chose this moment to open the door for my friends. Who I saw outside gave me a shock. It was all of my friends! I saw Travis and Connor, Thalia, Piper, Nico, Jason, Rachel, Leo, Katie, and Will. Travis and Connor had their backs to me. I motioned for the others to stay quiet so that the Stoll's didn't realize that I opened the door.

"Really guys! You knew that if Annabeth hadn't answered the door we would be picking the lock! I would have thought at least someone brought some extras just in case!" Travis scolded the group while Connor was looking through his bag, presumably looking for something to pick the lock of the door that was already open.

"Found a paperclip!" Connor exclaimed holding up said paperclip. With a proud smile, he turned toward the door to pick the lock to then drop the paperclip in shock. The rest of my friends burst out with a laugh that they had obviously been holding in since I opened the door.

"Oh, uh, hi Annabeth!" sputtered Connor trying to make it seem like he wasn't about to attempt to break into my apartment.

"How much did you hear?" asked Travis with a gulp.

"Oh I heard everything from the point that you decide it was time to pick my lock," I said with a smile.

"Oh"

"Come on in guys, you look like idiots standing out there," I joked. As a friendly gesture, I held the door open like a butler, which got a laugh out of everyone. As we all gathered in my living room, I asked a question that had been bothering me since my friends first knocked on my door. "So guys, what exactly are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Well-" started Travis

"-You see-" Connor continued

"-Chiron-"

"Oh, stop!" interrupted Thalia, "Chiron told us that we need to go to high school, and so we got put in a group together, and we will be attending Goode for high school, and we need somewhere to stay for the duration of the school year so we were hoping that you might have some extra space?"

I blinked. "I'm not sure if I have enough space for, what is it, ten of you? But, I could make it work. I replied, my brain whirring. "I have a couple guest rooms, these couches here are pulling out beds, so that is four beds there, and then I have some air mattresses, so that's another 3 beds, then I think the rest of you could sleep in sleeping bags." I voiced my thoughts. "And if necessary, we can always rotate who sleeps where every few weeks or something"

Time Skip Which Happens To Be Sponsored By My Cat Oreo

Percy Jackson's POV (PA)

"Percy, it's time to get up. It's the first day of school." I heard my mom whispering in my ear

"five more minutes" I replied mostly asleep. I rolled over and fell back asleep.

"I made you blue waffles" At that, I bolted upright, repeating, "Where? Where?"

"In the kitchen"

 

Word Count: 831

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought today that I would give you readers a question about the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I have seen this question many times, but the real answer isn't what you think it is.
> 
> Question:
> 
> What is the first thing that Annabeth says to Percy? (Again, the answer might not be what you expected. Answer will be in the next chapter!)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 849
> 
> A/N: I hope you like it so far! If you don't mind a bit of a spoiler, I plan on including characters from other of Rick's series, such as Magnus Chase and his friends on floor 19, and Sadie and Carter from the 21st nome! Also some characters from a little camp of my own...
> 
>  
> 
> Well, Bye!


End file.
